Shop with a Cop VI: You Gotta Have HO HO Hope-McRoll in the REAL World
by ilna
Summary: As this year's Shop with a Cop gets underway, the gang remembers how it almost didn't happen this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Huge thanks to Mari and Sammy for the brainstorming and awesome feedback. You're the best, ladies!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Hard to believe this is the sixth Shop with a Cop story! Thank you for your enthusiastic support for them over the years.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Shop with a Cop VI: You Gotta Have HO HO Hope (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"_Jinga bews, jinga bews, jinga bews away_," Angie sang loudly and decidedly offkey as she shook a small wreath ornament made from green and red pipe cleaners and silver bells at a table set up in the craft area of this year's Shop with a Cop event.

"Jingle _all_ the way," Grace corrected with a smile.

"_Jinga bews da way_," Angie tried again.

Grace grinned. "We'll keep practicing."

"We sang that song at my school last year," DJ said. "I can help Angie practice."

"That's great, DJ," Grace said. "We've gotta be ready for Christmas at Nonna's."

"When do we leave again?" DJ asked.

"Friday," Jenna said, coming over to their table with another box of jingle bells. "Are you excited?"

DJ nodded rapidly. "I can't believe we're going all the way to New Jersey!"

"Jerzee!" Angie immediately echoed, shaking her bells.

"Jersey!" Grace imitated her, causing the toddler to giggle.

"I kind of can't believe it either," Jenna admitted, with a smile at Angie's antics.

"You've never been there?" DJ asked.

"I've never been anywhere on the mainland," Jenna told him.

"But you're a grown up," DJ pointed out.

Jenna chuckled. "I am. But my family didn't have a lot of money growing up, and it wasn't until very recently that I even knew anyone on the mainland to visit."

"But now we know Mary and Aaron and Joan and Aunt Deb and Nonna," Kaitlyn said, joining the group from her own craft table next to them.

"And pretty soon you'll know my grandma and grandpa," Grace said. "And Aunt Angela and Uncle Sal and Aunt Theresa and Francesca and Eric. They were at Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine's wedding."

"The tarantella!" Jenna said suddenly, smiling at the memory.

"Yes!" Grace said. "They're really excited to see everyone. And to show off New Jersey."

"Jerzee!" Angie said again.

Grace tickled her. "So we have to be ready to show off for them, too, right?" She held her hands up like a conductor. "Let's take it from the top. _Jingle bells, jingle bells …_"

"_Jingle all the way!_" the others chimed in as Angie starting shaking her bells again.

"_Jinga bews, jinga bews, jinga a' da way!_"

* * *

"So I notice you haven't been calling to give me a daily rundown on our cases like I asked," Steve said as he set down a stack of chairs in the area where the post-shopping pancake breakfast would be served.

"Damn right, I haven't," Danny acknowledged without hesitation while setting down his own stack. "It's called 'family leave,' Steven. This is your time to bond with your family."

"That's right," Chin said, overhearing the conversation and joining the two with Kono.

"We've got this," Kono said. "Don't worry."

Danny nodded. "If a serial killer lands on the island, you know we'll call, but otherwise …" He leaned toward his partner and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take this time and really cherish it."

Steve looked at each of them, easily recognizing the firm conviction on his team's faces. It was an expression he'd seen many times on them over the years as they worked cases together and he was truly touched to see it now turned to supporting his new family. He sighed, smiling softly. "Thank you. All of you. That means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Chin said.

Kono smiled. "That's what family's for."

Danny grinned, patting his shoulder before releasing it. "Besides, there'll be plenty for you to do when you come back to work in January."

Steve eyed him. "There's paperwork piling up on my desk, isn't there?"

"Well, yeah, there's paperwork piling up on your desk," Danny confirmed as if it should have been obvious. "That's still _your_ job. I'm an angel, not a saint."

* * *

"I've got great news," Elizabeth said as she came over to where Catherine and Jacob were helping Grandma Ang set up her bingo table.

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"Greg and Jean are going to stop over in New Jersey for a day and night before leaving for their cruise after Christmas."

"Oh good!" Ang said, giving a little clap. "They were hoping to make that work."

"Who's Greg and Jean?" Jacob asked, playing with the stack of laminating bingo cards with holiday pictures on them.

"My brother and sister-in-law," Elizabeth said. "Catherine's uncle and aunt …"  
Ang beamed. "And my son and daughter-in-law."

"You might recognize them from the wedding," Catherine told him.

"Ohh," he said. He smiled. "That's cool they're gonna come to New Jersey, too."

Elizabeth nodded. "When we told them about our trip and they realized their cruise ship would be leaving from the port near Nonna's house, they decided they'd come a day early so we could see them."

"Awesome!"

Elizabeth grinned at Catherine. "Uncle Greg said he promises not to take Angie or DJ for a walk on the beach."

Catherine laughed and Ang shook her head, grinning. Jacob looked between them, confused.

"Why not?" he asked. "I bet they'd like that."

"He's making a joke," Catherine explained. "When I was little, Uncle Greg took me for a walk on the beach and kind of lost me for a bit."

Jacob's eyes widened. "He _lost_ you? What happened?"

"You know, I think I'll let him tell it. He's the better storyteller."

"I'll ask him," Jacob said. He looked at Catherine seriously. "I'm glad he found you again, Aunt Catherine."

She smiled, giving him a little side hug. "Thanks, Jacob. Me, too."

His smile widened. "And now that's another reason to look forward to New Jersey! Snow and Nonna's cookies and Christmas and the Aunt Catherine getting lost on the beach story!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "In no particular order, right, Jacob?"

"Right!"

"Well, before we head to New Jersey, we've got a bingo game to run here, so let's get these chips out," Ang said.

Jacob beamed, taking the tubs of chips from her. "You got it!"

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Duke?" Joseph asked as he came to stand next to the sergeant who was flipping through papers on a clipboard.

"As ready as I can be," Duke replied.

"After all these years you've probably got this down to a science, don't you?"

"Something like that, though there always seems to be something unexpected to deal with every year."

"Hopefully the unexpected thing for this year was handled back in the summer," Joseph said with a meaningful look.

Duke sighed at the thought. "That _was_ unexpected," Duke agreed. "And meant we almost didn't have a Shop with a Cop event at all this year."

* * *

**July**

Catherine stood around the smart table with the members of Five-0 reviewing details for a report to the governor when the door opened and Duke walked in.

"Duke, what's going on?" Steve said, immediately registering the concern on the long-time officer's face. "Is there a case? Why didn't you call?"

"It's not a case," Duke said. "But I'm glad you're all here. You, too, Catherine. It's about the Shop with a Cop event."

"What about it?" Kono asked.

"I just got a letter from the new director of the board of the foundation that funds the program. The proposed budget for this fiscal year doesn't include Shop with a Cop at all."

"What?" Chin balked.

"How is that possible?" Kono said.

"They can't be serious," Danny added.

"What can we do, Duke?" Steve asked. "Who do we need to call?"

"Maybe a letter-writing campaign," Kono suggested.

"Letters to the editor?" Chin said.

Catherine had already taken out her phone and was searching the internet. "All of that plus," she held up her phone, "we go to their upcoming board meeting. It's open to the public and the budget proposal is on the agenda."

"Yes," Steve agreed immediately. "We go and convince them to change their minds."

"Exactly," Catherine said. "But not just us."

"Oh, I like where this is going," Danny said.

"You have contact information for past Shop with a Cop families, right, Duke?" Catherine asked.

"Of course," he replied, not surprised they had moved immediately into problem-solving mode. "We contact them every year to see if they'd like to participate again."

"And you have lists of police officers and service members who have been shoppers?"

"Absolutely," Duke said, his smile growing as he realized what she wanted to do.

"We're gonna need those lists."

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Chapter 2 will post on Wednesday!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Huge thanks to SuperSammy for helping me finish up!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**July**

Grant Johnson first got a sense that the quarterly meeting of the board of the Hawaii Forward Foundation was not going to be business as usual when the foundation secretary hurried into the conference room with a harried look on her face.

"Did you invite a large group to the meeting today, Mr. Johnson?" she asked.

His eyes immediately narrowed. "No. Why?"

"Because there are at least two dozen people gathering in the parking lot."

"What?" he balked, heading for the windows.

"And I'm pretty sure the head of the Five-0 taskforce and the governor's chief of staff are at the front of the group."

"They must have the wrong building," he said, though his mind had already jumped to the letter he'd sent to the Honolulu Police Department announcing the foundation's decision to "reassess funding priorities" in their operating budget this year.

"Grant, have you seen the people out front?" a man's voice asked from the doorway.

Grant turned to see two more of the newly appointed board members entering the room.

"I thought this meeting was going to be quick," the female board member said.

Another two board members entered the room, murmuring about the growing crowd outside. Grant raised both hands in a placating gesture. "I'll take care of it," he assured them.

Before he could move to do so, Catherine and Steve entered the conference room flanked by Danny, Chin, and Kono.

"Mr. Johnson?" Catherine asked, looking directly at him.

"Yes," he replied, straightening. He glanced between the five figures before him who returned his gaze steadily.

"My name is Catherine Rollins, I understand you're the new board chairman."

"I am. I'm terribly sorry." He motioned around him. "As you can see, we're about to start our quarterly meeting." He waved dismissively toward the woman in the corner who was wringing her hands as she watched the interaction. "If you leave your contact information with my secretary, we can set up an appointment, perhaps after the holidays."

"Oh, we're not here to make an appointment," Catherine said coolly. "We're here to attend your meeting. According to your posted agenda, you're discussing the foundation's proposed budget, including cutting funding for the annual Shop with a Cop event. Is that correct?"

He swallowed. "That's correct."

"And your meetings are open to the public, are they not?"

"They are."

Catherine smiled for the first time, but it wasn't a smile anyone would call warm. "Then you might want to bring in some more chairs."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the quarterly meeting of the Hawaii Forward Foundation board had been called to order. The ten board members were seated around a conference table with the secretary who was taking minutes as usual. What was unusual was the ring of chairs around the periphery of the room; every one of which was filled with children and adults. Though they'd remained relatively quiet so far, their presence had a noticeable effect on the board members, several of whom were shifting awkwardly in their seats and paying more attention to the audience than the meeting.

After the approval of the agenda and the previous meeting's minutes, the board's director moved on to the main action item for the afternoon.

"You all have a copy of the proposed budget in your meeting packet," Grant said. He couldn't help glancing over to where Catherine Rollins sat beside a man he knew to be Commander Steve McGarrett and the rest of Five-0. "Nothing has changed since you received an electronic copy earlier in the month. Do I have a motion to approve the budget as proposed?" he asked quickly.

Catherine straightened, opening her mouth to speak, as did several others in the audience, but a female board member, Erin Adan, interjected.

"I believe we are supposed to have a discussion period and an opportunity for audience comments before any motion to approve," she said, eyeing the director suspiciously.

"Of course," he said, jaw clenched. "Any discussion from the board?"

"I would like to reiterate my advocacy to include the annual Shop with a Cop event in our list of supported initiatives," Erin said firmly. "As one of the few returning board members this fiscal year, I've been to the event and have seen all the good it does. While I appreciate your and others' previous points that we could attract new and different donors with a shift in direction, I still don't see why we can't also use events like Shop with a Cop to highlight the positive impact our foundation has in the community."

"It's simply a matter of priorities," Grant said in response. "The foundation has stagnated and needs a change. We need to fund programs that have a demonstrable impact on people's lives. I don't believe Shop with a Cop does that." After a noticeable murmur around the room, he amended. "Or rather, I believe there are other programs that have shown more impact."

"I agree," the man beside him, Gary Davis said. "Shop with a Cop had a good run. But when you get right down to it, it's just holiday gifts. Let other charities deal with that."

The murmur around the room grew, but Catherine, Duke, and the members of Five-0 had been very clear with their group that they had to wait until it was time for audience comments, otherwise they risked the board having them removed.

Discussion continued for a few minutes, and it became clear that while two members were earnestly opposed to Shop with a Cop being defunded, the other members of the board were prepared to vote with Grant Johnson.

This fact was not lost on the board director, and his expression was smug when he said, "I'm obliged at this time to ask if there are any comments from the audience on the proposed budget."

At that, Catherine stood up. "Thank you. My name is Catherine Rollins and I'm part of a group who has come today to ask you to continue funding Shop with a Cop. Due to fire code restrictions that Mr. Johnson so helpfully articulated," her eyes cut briefly to the director, "we'll have to rotate speakers with those waiting outside. I hope you'll listen and wait to make your final decision until you've heard from everyone and have a fuller picture of the true impact of Shop with a Cop." She nodded at Duke who stood up, smoothing down the front of his uniform.

"Uh … thank you," he began. "My name is Sergeant Duke Lukela, HPD. I chair the committee that runs the annual Shop with a Cop event here in the island. It's been one of the greatest honors of my career to be a part of this program. I could try to explain to you all the ways this program helps people. All the ways it's more than 'just holiday gifts,' he said, glancing at Gary Davis, "but I don't think I'm really the best person to ask."

With that, he looked at the family beside him and nodded encouragingly.

The mother stood along with her three children. She cleared her throat, looking around the room nervously. "Hi," she said, her voice a little shaky. "Sorry, um, my name is Noelani Long and my kids have all done Shop with a Cop for a couple years. I work two jobs to make ends meet and Shop with a Cop makes it possible for us to have a nice Christmas like everyone talks about. Maybe it seems like it's just about holiday gifts, but I think that's easy to say when you can afford to buy your kids the things they want. And really, it's about more than that. When my kids do their shopping, they feel special walking around the store with a police officer or a servicemember who is totally focused on them. And they're thinking about each other, picking out gifts for their family and friends. It's just … it's a special program. I wish every family who's in a position like ours could do it. You can't stop funding it. You just can't." She looked down at her kids. "Go ahead," she told them. "Tell them what you like about Shop with a Cop."

The youngest child, a girl of about six, said excitedly, "You get pancakes and see Santa and there's games and you make crafts!"

"And you get to buy toys and give them to your family," her brother who looked about eight added.

"But you don't need money," the oldest, a girl who was almost ten finished. "Please say it's okay that we can do it again."

"Yeah, please," her siblings echoed.

Noelani guided them back to their seats, and the woman beside them stood up.

She lifted the toddler in her lap to rest on her hip and nudged the boy beside her to stand. "My name is Shawnda. Uh … Shawnda Burke." She shifted the toddler in her arms. "These are my kids, Kyra and JJ," she said. "JJ did Shop with a Cop last year. I wasn't really sure about doing it. Growing up, I didn't exactly have a good relationship with the police, you know? But being a single mom, sometimes it's hard to do all the things you want to do for your kids. This was a way to get them some presents, so okay, fine, I let him do it. When he got home, he couldn't stop talking about the officer he shopped with, Officer Diaz." She looked at the uniformed officer seated beside them and JJ beamed at him. "And ever since Shop with a Cop, Office Diaz, he comes by our place once a month or so when he's on patrol to check in. Not like suspicious or anything, just to see how we're doing. Shop with a Cop, it's made me think different about the police. People I talk to don't always believe me when I say that, but maybe if their kids got to do it, too …" Her voice trailed off and she looked at her daughter in her arms. "You gotta keep this thing going. 'Cause Kyra's not old enough yet but when she is, I want her to do it, too."

She sat back down, pulling JJ with her, but he stood back up when Officer Diaz did.

"Like Shawnda said, I'm Officer Diaz. Efrain Diaz. I've gotten to be a shopper for all seven years I've been on the force and I remember every single kid I've shopped with, including JJ," he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The first kid, Cole, he's fifteen now, but I still go check in on him and his family. Some of the kids have done Shop with a Cop a few years, some only once, but I keep in touch with all of them. They're all special. This program is about so much more than presents. It's our _presence_ that's the important thing. I know that's corny, but it's the truth. Showing people a different side of us cops or servicemembers," he said, nodding to the military personnel in the room, "that builds community. And that's what's at the heart of Shop with a Cop. Thank you," he finished with a nod and retook his seat.

Next to him, a teenager rolled her wheelchair a few feet closer to the table and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hi, my name is Lailah Oline. I'm sixteen years old," she said. "When I was nine, I was in a car accident and I almost died. I had four surgeries and a year of rehab. My mom had to quit her job to take care of me. Even though we had health insurance from my dad's job, we owed thousands of dollars in medical bills. We could barely afford to pay our rent and keep the lights on. Presents were basically out of the question, even though my parents made sure I had something to open Christmas morning." She looked back at her parents. "They didn't tell me all that at the time, but I knew we didn't have a lot of money and it was because of the medical bills." She turned back to the board members. "Two years after my accident, I got invited to do Shop with a Cop. Well, actually I got invited the year before that, but Mom wasn't ready to let me do it. That was really why Shop with a Cop was important for me. It wasn't just getting to pick out presents for my parents and get things that we needed, and it wasn't just meeting some really cool people and making friends." She smiled at Kono and Casey and Grace before continuing. "It was showing my mom that I was ready to do more things on my own." She looked back at her mother, Lana, and smiled. "After Shop with a Cop, I convinced Mom to go back to teaching preschool 'cause I knew she loved it and was really good at it."

"And after Shop with a Cop," Lana put in, "I realized what I should have known all along. That Lailah was more than capable of taking care of herself." Beside her, her husband put a supportive hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Lailah rolled back to her spot and took her mother's hand. Looking back at the board, she said, "Please keep Shop with a Cop going. There might be other kids out there who need to show their parents that they can do it. They might need to show themselves."

The testimonials continued around the room for another half hour, families rotating in and out to make their voices heard. Finally, Jenna Allen stood up along with all five of her children. Behind them sat the members of Five-0 along with Elizabeth, Joseph, Grandma Ang, Gabby, Leilani, Jess, and Jadon.

Jenna put an arm around Kaitlyn and Jacob and took a deep, steadying breath. "My name is Jenna Allen, and these are my children: Cody, Casey, Dylan, Kaitlyn, and Jacob," she said, nodding to each. "In November 2014, our house burned down in a fire and we lost everything." Her arms tightened around Kaitlyn and Jacob momentarily, but she pressed on. "We stayed in an emergency shelter until the folks there were able to help us find an apartment. One of the counselors at my oldest son's school knew about our situation and told the Shop with a Cop planners, and they contacted me. I hadn't even thought about Christmas yet, we were barely back on our feet. But I was hesitant to agree. I was sure there were other families who needed help more than we did. But eventually I said yes, and it was the best decision I ever made." She looked at Jacob, smiling at him to indicate it was his turn.

"Even though I was little when we first did Shop with a Cop, I still remember it," he said. "The lady earlier said her kids feel special when they get to go around the store shopping with a cop and she's right. I got Lieutenant Catherine and now she's Aunt Catherine and she was the best. And I remember on Christmas watching everyone open my presents and it felt really good because I picked them out 'specially for them." He looked at Kaitlyn.

"I remember feeling that way, too," she said. "And thanks to Uncle Danny and Grace at our first Shop with a Cop, I started to feel like it was okay to be myself in front of people I didn't know. And now I plan crafts and activities for the kids and have my own table where I show everyone what to do. I would have never thought I could do that before, but Shop with a Cop, and the people I met there, they've helped me be more confident."

Dylan spoke next. "The cops and the military people who do Shop with a Cop really want to help the kids and their families. They make them feel important. Uncle Chin did that for me and I can tell that other kids feel that way, too." He looked over at Casey.

"When I notice kids feeling unsure at the event, or like they don't want to be there, I tell them to give it a chance," she said. "I felt that way at first, too, but like Mom said, it was the best decision she ever made and I'm so glad she did."

Cody nodded. "We did more than find Christmas presents that day. We found family."

At his words, Steve, Catherine, Danny, Grace, Gabby, Chin, Leilani, Kono, Joseph, Elizabeth, Grandma Ang, Jess, and Jadon all stood up and made a semi-circle around them.

Jenna looked at all the board members. "Please believe that I'm not exaggerating when I say that Shop with a Cop changed our lives. That's why ever since that first year, we've volunteered to help with the event. And if you decide you don't think it's an event worth funding anymore, we'll be on the front lines trying to find other people that do. Knocking on doors if we have to, including this office here, because this event _is_ worth it. For all the people you've heard from here today and the hundreds others like us."

The audience fell silent, waiting to hear how their words had affected the board members.

Grant Johnson cleared his throat, his earlier bravado gone. He glanced over to the corner to where he'd spotted a reporter for the Honolulu Star-Advertiser and knew that outside the building, a TV crew was interviewing people who had spoken at the meeting. He exhaled slowly and asked, "Do any board members have comments after hearing from the audience?"

Beside him, Gary Davis, looking properly chagrined, said, "I think it's safe to say we need to revisit the proposed budget and make some significant changes before proceeding."

Erin Adan spoke up, smiling broadly. "I move that we table the budget vote until those changes are made."

"Seconded," Ronald Langford, the other member who had been in favor of keeping Shop with a Cop funded all along, quickly added.

Grant, sensing the tide had decidedly turned against him, nodded. "There is a motion to table the budget vote until such a time as changes can be made to funding decisions. All in favor?"

"Aye," came the voices of the nine members around the table.

"Aye," Grant said. All opposed?" When no one spoke, he said, "Motion carries." With a little sigh, he looked around the room. "Thank you to the audience members for speaking today. I think it's safe to say you've given us all a lot to think about." He looked at Catherine and Five-0, his expression sincere. "I promise we'll be in touch."

* * *

**Present Day**

Grant Johnson walked around Wal-Mart throughout the morning of the Shop with a Cop event, marveling at the obvious rapport between police officers and military personnel and the children they'd been paired with. The entire building exuded joy and holiday spirit and he couldn't help shaking his head in wonder.

As the event was wrapping up, he walked over to where Duke was standing with Catherine, Steve, and Danny.

"This was very impressive, Sergeant," he said to Duke honestly.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," Duke replied.

"Grant, please."

"We're glad you decided to take a second look at your decision to cut funding," Danny said.

"I'm glad too." Grant smiled. "Not that I really had a choice in the matter. Lieutenant Rollins didn't exactly fight fair when she deployed her troops to the foundation meeting." He chuckled lightly as Steve beamed proudly.

"On the contrary," Catherine pointed out, "I was trained to fight using every resource available. In this case, my best resource was real people with their real stories."

Grant looked at all the happy faces surrounding him. "And I'm genuinely glad you shared them."

"We're glad you decided to come and experience the event first hand." Steve dropped an arm across Catherine's shoulders. "There's really no way to explain this feeling. You have to be here to understand."

Grant nodded in agreement. "I've always been a numbers man. Strict profit and loss. I used to make all of my decisions based on what would be best for the bottom line."

"Used to?" Duke asked.

"Used to," Grant confirmed. "This entire experience has changed me. I'd like to thank you all for that. I still have a responsibility to be fiscally responsible but now I understand that there are a lot of other things that go into effective decision making." He smiled as he spotted little JJ holding Officer Diaz's hand on their way to get pancakes, as well as several other people he recognized from the meeting. "I think my work with the Hawaii Forward Foundation will be better for that realization not to mention my own business." He looked at Catherine with a soft smile. "I think my wife would also like to thank you."

"So does that mean we won't need to plan another trip to a board meeting next year to make sure we stay funded?" Duke asked hopefully.

"As long as I'm involved with the Hawaii Forward Foundation I promise you Shop with a Cop will go on. But you'll still need to plan to attend a few meetings in the coming year," Grant said.

Duke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?"

Grant slapped him on the back. "We need to brainstorm ideas about how we can reach even more families."

Duke shook Grant's hand with a wide smile. "I'll be there."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
